Kaito Kenway
'First Name' Kaito 'Last Name' Kenway 'IMVU Name' NPC of Pallas 'Nicknames' 'Age' Ark 5: 17 years old 'Gender' Male 'Height' 5'9 'Weight' 172lbs 'Blood type' B 'Behaviour/Personality' Kaito is still a young laid back kid who is trying to make a name for himself. He tends to be an energetic and laughable guy who never really gets pushed to anger. When he had met Donnie(Dante) back in the GMAF's he was an outgoing and sometimes sarcastic kid. And even with the money he had won from the GMAF's, he still remained that kind of kid. As the time now passed, Kaito has yet to change. But now he is a determined and goal set kind of guy. After Donnie's "death" he had become determined to use his brain to take after the footsteps of his first mentor. 'Clan & Rank' None at this time 'What district do you live in?' District 2 'Relationship' Single 'Occupation' Nano Mechanic for himself 'Peak Human Ability' *'Enhanced Intelligence': User has immense memory and other mental capacities, allowing thinking on various different levels at once and while multitasking. User can immediately conceive complex formulas and models, possible results and other factors on speed comparable to super-computers as well as recall everything they have experienced, connecting and comparing known facts, etc. Users can remember great volumes of information, in greater detail and for much longer than the average human, they can read books, listen to song lyrics, encounter people or experience events and recall a great deal of the details of their experience. In addition, it takes less effort to recall the information they encounter, and they can remember it for longer without having to strain. The user is able to create various items with no flaws. However where forging mostly relies on raw material, this ability relies specifically on technological advancements. The user knows instinctively how hack through difficult mainframes of information and bypass intensively difficult levels of online security. The user can also hack the systems of devices and weapons to aid them in various situations. *'Enhanced Willpower: '''The user has unnaturally strong willpower, enabling them to resist all forms of temptation including Subordination Manipulation, Telepathy, Mind Control and Subliminal Seduction. Through their will the user can face great physical pain and psychological trauma and will refuse to surrender no matter how much the odds are stacked against them, possibly up to the point of cheating death and pushing themselves past their own limitations. The user is capable of suppressing their fear and drawing upon superhuman reserves of courage and/or fearlessness allowing them to act/react normally in dangerous situations like combat, rescue operations, etc. 'Fighting Style' # '''Brazilian jiu-jitsu' (/dʒuːˈdʒɪtsuː/; Portuguese: ˈʒitsu, ˈʒitsu, dʒiˈtsu) ('BJJ, or Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu) is a martial art, combat sport, and a self defense system that focuses on grappling and especially ground fighting. Brazilian jiu-jitsu was formed from Kodokan Judo ground fighting (Ne-Waza) fundamentals that were taught to Carlos Gracie by master Mitsuyo Maeda. Brazilian jiu-jitsu eventually came to be its own art through the experimentations, practices, and adaptation from the Judo knowledge of Carlos and Helio Gracie, who then passed their knowledge onto their family. BJJ promotes the concept that a smaller, weaker person can successfully defend against a bigger, stronger assailant by using leverage and proper technique, taking the fight to the ground – most notably by applying joint-locks and chokeholds to defeat the other person. BJJ training can be used for sport grappling tournaments (gi and no-gi) and mixed martial arts (MMA) competition or self-defense. Sparring (commonly referred to as "rolling") and live drilling play a major role in training, and a premium is placed on performance, especially in competition, in relation to progress and ascension through its ranking system. Since its inception in 1914, its parent art of Judo was separated from older systems of Japanese ju-jitsu by an important difference that was passed on to Brazilian jiu-jitsu: it is not solely a martial art: it is also a sport; a method for promoting physical fitness and building character in young people; and, ultimately, a way (Do) of life. #''' Wrestling''' is a form of combat sport involving grappling type techniques such as clinch fighting, throws and takedowns, joint locks, pins and other grappling holds. A wrestling bout is a physical competition, between two (occasionally more) competitors or sparring partners, who attempt to gain and maintain a superior position. There are a wide range of styles with varying rules with both traditional historic and modern styles. Wrestling techniques have been incorporated into other martial arts as well as military hand-to-hand combat systems. Greco-Roman is an international discipline and an Olympic sport. In Greco-Roman style, it is forbidden to hold the opponent below the belt, to make trips, and to actively use the legs in the execution of any action. Recent rule changes in Greco-Roman increase opportunities for and place greater emphasis on explosive, 'high amplitude' throws. Pinning one's opponent to the mat is one way of winning. One of the most well known Greco-Roman wrestlers is Alexander Karelin from Russia. Freestyle wrestling is an international discipline and an Olympic sport, for both men and women. This style allows the use of the wrestler's or his opponent's legs in offense and defense. Freestyle wrestling has its origins in catch-as-catch-can wrestling and the prime victory condition in this style involves the wrestler winning by throwing and pinning his opponent on the mat. American high school and college wrestling is conducted under different rules and is termed scholastic and collegiate wrestling. Outside the U.S., one can find professional wrestlers who compete by the rules of freestyle wrestling. FILA Grappling is a wrestling style that consists of controlling the opponent without using striking and also includes the use of submission holds. It is also referred to as “submission grappling.” It starts from a standing position or on the ground after a throw, and the goal is to make the opponent submit via the use of immobilization techniques such as locks. Grappling, differing from the FILA definition, plays an important role in the practice of Mixed Martial Arts (MMA) and can be used as a self-defence technique. It brings together techniques from Brazilian jiu-jitsu, Freestyle Wrestling, American Folk Wrestling (catch-as-catch-can), sambo, and judo. Grapplers wear shorts and a tight shirt (No-Gi) or kimonos (Gi). Combat grappling is a form of safe amateur Mixed Martial Arts (MMA) that incorporates techniques from most existing Martial Arts systems, creating a unique fighting environment that alternatively takes the fight from standing to ground positions. Combat grappling matches are either won by grappling holds such as joint locks and chokes, or by striking and kicking techniques. Combat grappling also intends to be a realistic form of self-defense covering all aspects of standing and ground fighting, thus making it perfect and safe to use for military, police, and security training. # Muay Thai (Thai: มวยไทย, RTGS: Muai Thai, IPA: tʰāj) is a combat sport from the muay martial arts of Thailand that uses stand-up striking along with various clinching techniques. This physical and mental discipline which includes combat on foot is known as "the art of eight weapons" because it is characterized by the combined use of fists, elbows, knees, shins and feet, being associated with a good physical preparation that makes a full-contact fight very efficient. Muay Thai became popular in the sixteenth century, but became widespread internationally only in the twentieth century, when many Thai fighters won several victories over representatives of other martial arts. The sport of muay Thai is solely governed by the International Federation of Muaythai Amateur and a professional league is governed by the World Muay Thai Council. # ' Judo' (柔道 jūdō?, meaning "gentle way") is a modern martial art, combat and Olympic sport created in Japan in 1882 by Jigoro Kano. Its most prominent feature is its competitive element, where the objective is to either throw or takedown an opponent to the ground, immobilize or otherwise subdue an opponent with a pin, or force an opponent to submit with a joint lock or a choke. Strikes and thrusts by hands and feet as well as weapons defenses are a part of judo, but only in pre-arranged forms (kata) and are not allowed in judo competition or free practice (randori). # Kickboxing '(in Japanese キックボクシング kikkubokushingu) is a group of martial arts and stand-up combat sports based on kicking and punching, historically developed from Karate, Muay Thai and Western boxing.12 Kickboxing is practiced for self-defense, general fitness, or as a contact sport.(pugilism, prize fighting, the sweet science or in Greek pygmachia) is a martial art and combat sport in which two people engage in a contest of strength, reflexes, and endurance by throwing punches with gloved hands. 'Weapon of Choice At this time, Kaito uses his own version of The King's Nano Suit. This is the second strongest NanoSuit ever created by Donnie, which has been modified by Kaito. The Metal is the same amount as the other regular Suits but what makes this suit different is power. The amount of Plasma Energy that is in this suit is almost double of the regular amount. The reason this suit is called "The King" is because of the fact that the design of the suit gives the look of royalty. This is the only suit that has Shoulder Guantlets and a black cape. The downside to this suit is that the power can cause un-necessary destruction and can ever cause harm to the user. If the override is broken in this Suit and an error happens, Kaito can kill himself with a backfire. The specialty that Kaito has come up with for his Nano Suit is the usage of special coding with ones DNA and the Suit. Unlike the Pada Virus, the Nano Suit is not attached to him directly in any specific way. But The King Suit is made into individual pieces so they can actually be called upon at any time. Kaito can be miles away from a suit and actually call it from it's holder and have it piece by piece, attach to his body. Support Abilities of The King Suit (Metahuman level) *''Superhuman Strength: He is capable of lifting up to 100 tons when wearing his armor and can achieve higher levels of strength when powered by a sufficiently more powerful source. *Superhuman Speed: Even when not traveling for extended distances, the armor enables the wearer to move and react at very high speeds. The armor can typically reach speeds in excess of Mach 10, Kaito has been depicted as able to reach orbital escape velocities (5 miles per second) and up to speeds that can outrun black holes. Use of the jet boots provide enough power to lift a load of about 500 tons. *Energy Conversion Power Recharge: The armor is powered by(Power Cells) a combination of solar converters, electrical batteries and an on-board generator that uses beta particle absorption as a fuel source. Not to mention the Plasma Energy that also powers the suit. Because of that, the armor is also able to absorb and convert nearby or far away energy sources, such as heat, solar, electrical, magnetic, geo-thermal or kinetic energy or energy from the planet itself into electricity, or even drain energy directly into the batteries for recharge. *Self-Contained Life-Support System & Environmental Protection: The armor can be completely sealed for operations in vacuum or underwater, providing its own life support, and is shielded against radiation, biological, chemical, corrosive, kinetic, and electrical attacks as well. *Magnetism: The armor can generate magnetic fields to pull or push metal objects at will. *Onboard Computer: The armor has an internal onboard computer operating system that aids Kaito in providing strategies, background information on opponents, surroundings, the status of the suit, and prevents a lock on from targeting systems. The computer also works as a self-repair system throughout a fight situation or when needed. The computer can upgrade the suit at will or if needed, take over the suit to save the suit user. *Sensor Array: Known sensors include radar/lidar, night vision, and physiological/medical scanners that allow Kaito to take and monitor the vitals of other people, including heart and brain scans. These scans also provide Kaito with real-time personal physiological data. They are also capable of an all-environmental scan for atmospheric content or life forms--including astral energy projections. *Override: When required, armor systems including strength amplification, durability amplification, and repulsor intensity can be greatly increased, by bypassing safety circuits and limiters. However, there is a chance that this can result in a complete system failure of the armor. An example of this mode is when Iron Man easily lifted a 16,000 ton Nuclear Reactor, and flew into the sky and threw it into the sea. It seems that he utilized this resource on the Hulk once, as the armor ends up completely inert. The range of the Override can be controlled as only reaching his very limit and staying at it for a long time will cause a system failure. This range goes from a safe 800% to 3200%, up to a very dangerous 5000%. *Enhanced Durability: His armor is very durable, capable of withstanding tremendous amounts of punishment. It can withstand high caliber bullets with ease. He can also withstand rockets, missiles, torpedoes, high powered lasers, and such, taking little to no damage. Future armors were fully resistant against electricity, fire, heavy impacts, energy blasts, take zero Kelvin and up to the Suns temperatures, even some of Thor's attacks (see Thorbuster). The suit can withstand almost unlimited kinetic and thermal impact, as well as most forms of radiation thanks to its refractory coating. The armor can survive anything short of a nuclear explosion at ground zero. The suit automatically protects its wearer when he enters an intrinsically hostile environment, such as outer space or deep sea. The armor even has specialized circuitry that guards against telepathic attacks. Kaito is very confident in his suit's defensive abilities, when he was caught in a nuclear explosion, he was only thinking about women and completely forgot about what was happening around him. *' Energy Shield: Energy shielding that can protect the user from harm. It is also capable of reflecting attacks and staying mobile. At 55% power, the shield is strong enough to withstand a minor nuclear explosion. Weapons in The King Suit * The repulsor rays(that are located in the palms) are energy based weapons that can repel physical or energy based attacks. The armor's primary energy weapon. A particle beam weapon, standard equipment in the palm gauntlets; can repel physical and energy-based attacks, traveling as a single stream or as a wide-field dispersal. It's damage potential is extremely lethal, from being able to go through 2 inches of steel like paper to blasting a hole through a mountain. They can be powered up to make a larger beam or a Full Form Repulsor Ray, which does 360 degrees of attacks. The power of the Repulsor Beams can range from the basic ones such as the one from the Mark 3, which fires 2 gigawatt beams, to the beams on a much further model of the suit such as the Model 27 which fires beams in the high petawatt region, but those require a little assistance from outside. *Hyper-velocity Impact: The program Hyper-velocity allows Kaito to think and move at a much faster time frame than everyone else, allowing for quicker attacks. Also, it could create an electrical bubble if Kaito is going fast enough. *Extremely powerful pulse bolts, that pick up kinetic energy, meaning the further they travel the more destructive force. *A generator in the chest that shut-down electrical devices in a 600 mile radius. *2 generators that can emit bolts of sonic energy. *He also posseses 2 rotating energy coated bullet shooters. *Missile launchers that can travel up to 50,000 miles per missile. *flame throwers as hot as the earth's core, but can be lowered to the heat of a bunsen burner. *mini-guns that can fire 888 uranium rounds every 10 seconds. *Highly explosive hovering javelin-like darts, that open up and deploy magnetic bullets. *Negator packs, that explode on contact with other technological devices. *Several molecular incinerative rays. *Self-destruct devices, located in the gauntlets, boots, chest plate, back, shoulders, and waist with an operater in the helmet. *Magnetic explosive charges. Able to coat the armor in electricity. *Super power inhibiting nanobot(S.P.I.N.) darts, that increase an allies powers or strip a person's super powers. *Weapon converters that can fire more than 1 weapon at a time. *The Smart Missile is one that can target the weak points of a structure, object, or foe to inflict maximum damage with a minimal payload. *Energy Constructs: The Repulsar Palms can form constructs of Plasma Energy. The primary function of the Repulsar Palms is to provide a weapon capable of transforming the wearer's thoughts into physical constructs through the wearer's strength of willpower. A user can create any particular items or construct that they can imagine as long as they have the willpower necessary to will it into existence. The constructs are made out of blue Plasma Energy, which is a tangible form of pure willpower, and they exist only as long as a user is fueling it with their willpower. Items created by the Palms are not indestructible and are only as powerful as the willpower of the user creating them. As long as the user has the willpower to keep the constructs going, they will continue to hold strong Allies/Enemies None at this time '''Background Everyone remembers Kaito from the first GMAF's when he was just a kid. He was the boy who came to fight the big boys just so he could get some money to keep his village alive and healthy. That is where he had met Donnie Yun who at that time was hiding under the alies of Deadshot. Donnie had taught the kid a lot of things about life and survival. Kaito had always considered him to be his first mentor and teacher. When the GMAF's had come to it's end, Kaito had been awarded the prize money along with a lifetime friendship with Donnie Yun. He became the village hero and the best thing of all was that the power of being famous in his village did not get to his head. He stayed humble and still contributing to his village. His life after the GMAF's mostly became work and not a lot of play. With Donnie Yun funding him, Kaito focused more on his studies than his Martial Arts. Kaito had come to accept that during these changing times, technology and science was the next key to human evolution and power. Kaito became more of a think tank kid than a street fighter. In his village there was enough fighters to keep the village protected but not enough brain men. So for the next few years, with the "help" of Donnie Yun. Though it never seemed like it, Donnie and Kaito had a distant father and son relationship. Kaito had come up with his own little inventions but nothing really big and important like Donnie's inventions. But that all changed when Donnie "died." Donnie knew that he would no longer be able to help Kaito with being in Wakanda and not in his Yun Corp office. So Donnie made a final gesture towards his friend and gave him the blueprints of Plasma Energy and The Nano Suit. It was a very high risk thing to do but Donnie wanted Kaito to always be safe. And he trusted the kid. He knew in his heart that Kaito would not abuse the power or use it for evil. Throughout the two years after Donnie's death Kaito had come up with his own Nano Tech to use on an everyday basis. With his success becoming more and more evident, he decided to leave the village when he came of adult age. Even though he is 17, that is still considered a male adult for the village. Now with his own inventions and technology, he comes to Kasaihana to hopefully find a succesful living in the technology game. 'Statbook/Rap Sheet' Please fill out your Rap Sheet when you pick your Clan, or told by one of the Admins for your Total. Keep it realistic PLEASE. We do not want OP RPCer's. Meaning no 4's or 5's right off the bat. To obtain those 4 or 5's you have to put in the time and work, and train. Don't know what the numbers mean? Please refure to StatBook Information ~Thank you, Isabel~ (Chairwoman of Wakahisa) ' Terms~ *D.S: Driving Skill *M.A: Martial Arts *C.C: Chi Control 'Roleplay Selection ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ 'APPROVED BY' ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chairwomen Nakayama, Chairmen Yun, or Detective Roji (Keyo/Izzy/Pallas/Densuke)~ Category:RPC Category:Yun Family